fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope's Arrival Arc Issue 6
Message At the end of the issue, there will be a question that I want you guys to answer in the comment section and create a discussion about it and all that jazz. Enjoy the volume, fuglies xo Story Voice from speakers: Sooooo? Whaddya think? 300px "Looks like shit." Speaker: Whatever. You guys please find the seat with your name on it at the circular stands. Goooooo ~ -Trial start- Speaker: You guys' better vote the killer, otherwise i'll punish 3 people at random. Let's get started! 300px "Is the killer really among us?" Speaker: You betcha. 300px "Everyone, close your eyes! Then raise your hand if you're the culprit! 300px "Are you a dumbass? No'one going to fall for that dumb fucking trick." 300px "Can this wait? There's something I'd like to ask before we begin... Why do the dead people's images have to be on stands? Couldn't you just leave that stand empty?" Speaker: Isn't it sad just to be left out because you are dead? Friendship overcome's life and death! 300px "S-stupid..." 300px "Gauri was murdered!" 300px "We know that much, fucking idiot." 300px "Yeah, we know that..." 300px "The murder occured in Joe's room..." 300px "In the bedroom...and while in the shower, she was suddenly attacked without a fight..." 300px "That's wrong! Remember how Joe's room looked? With the way things were damaged, we can definetly assume there was a struggle." 300px "A struggle? Between who and who? 300px "Between Gauri and the killer, obviously...jeez..." 300px "So she wasn't caught by surprise in the bathroom?" 300px "She must have been attacked in the main room first, then ran and hid in the bathroom" 300px "Yes, and then she was killed there." 300px "That was obvious after taking a glimpse at the crime scene. It shouldn't need explaining. 300px "S-sorry..." 300px "O-okay...so what now?" 300px "Next, the murder weapon." 300px "Some kind of sharp object was lodged into her stomach." 300px "Obviously, asshole." 300px "So they just used a random knife they had on them?" 300px "That can't be it. I mean, it WAS a knife, but not just any knife. I'm almost positive it was a kitchen knife." 300px "How so?" 300px "Before the incident, there was a knife missing from the kitchen. Me, Sydney and Tim were investigating it earlier today." 300px "Oh yeah, I guess you can see the weapon sticking out of her stomach..." 300px "Fucking idiot.." 300px "And if you look closer, I can totally see that being a kitchen knife." 300px "Okay, but where does this get us? I mean, obviously joe killed her!" 300px "T-that's right... I-it was in Joe's room, what more proof do we need?" 300px "H-hold on a sec, I'm inn--!" 300px "Lets' draw our conclusions after we've presented our arguments." 300px "Yeah...otherwise, there's no point in a trial." 300px "Talk all you want, but I KNOW who done it." 300px "So there's no question it was a kitchen knife, but where does THAT get us?" 300px "Someone must have taken it from the kitchen." 300px "Joe did it in secret, when noone was in the dining hall..." 300px "That's bullshit! I didn't take the knife from the kitchen!" 300px "N-next you're going to say you're not the killer. Say all you want." 300px "What if I have a witness, you ugly pigshit?" 300px "U-ugly pigshit?" 300px "So, Nathan?" 300px "Huh?" 300px "For fucks sake...Don't you remember what you told me?" 300px "Oh yes! I said that noone was actually alone in the kitchen!" 300px "Which INCLUDES me." 300px "That's interesting. For unknown reasons, Nathan happens to know that no one during the WHOLE night was in the dining hall by themselves. So, going by my deductions, it isn't Joe, but rather, It's Nathan." 300px "N-no! When I finished my tea, I went back to wash the glass and the knife was gone!" 300px "Hmm...okay..." 300px "So the knife just happens to dissapear WHILE you're in the dining hall drinking tea?" 300px "Well, yes...I was there the whole time too, until it was time to go to our rooms. So that's why I know that noone was in the dining hall alone...and not many people bothered to come in either..." 300px "Just to be perfectly clear, it dissapeared WHILE you were in the dining hall, correct?" 300px "Y-yeah, That's right." 300px "And at any point was I near the kitchen?" 300px "N-no... you weren't..." 300px "See? It dissapeared while Nathan was in the dining hall, and I wasn't anywhere NEAR the kitchen. So it couldn't have been me." 300px "W-what if you two are in on it together and are lying to protect eachother?!" 300px "Why would I get involved in that?" 300px "I'd like to ask out lovely host; If there's an accomplice, do they also count as the killer, without actually killing?" Speaker: "You may have an accomplice, but only the actual killer counts as the blackened." 300px "So in other words, the killer gains no benefits from having an accomplice...Neither does the accomplice, other than catching the killer." 300px "Then there's no way anyone would work together, right?" 300px "But they may have worked together, but just been unaware of the rule." Speaker: "OH JEEZ, OKAY. NO. There are NOOOOO accomplices in this case. Oops, did I say that out loud?" 300px "The point still stands that it was not in the kitchen and I DIDN'T take the knife. So I couldn't have killed her." 300px "Then who the fuck did take it?" 300px "Nathan dooees seem like the likely candidate, after all, he was in the dining hall..." 300px "N-No! I swear it wasn't me!" 300px "Sure, but can you or anyone else prove that?" 300px "I can!!" 300px "That's right! Maya was with me the ENTIRE time! She wouldn't just let me grab a knife!" 300px "So couldn't either of you have taken the knife?" 300px "W-well, no because..." 300px "Just fucking spit it out already." 300px "I stayed in Maya's room the whole night, I was so scared because of the videos we were shown, I asked the person I was closest to if I could stay in their room. We have airtight alibis!" 300px "Doesn't that violate a school rule?" 300px "No. It says we can't sleep anywhere but the dorms. It didn't say we have to sleep in our assigned rooms." 300px "So if it wasn't one of you two... Then who?" 300px "Good point." 300px "Actually, there IS one other person, and only one other person, who entered the dining room, right, Maya?" 300px "That's true." 300px "Why didn't you say so in the first place?!" 300px "W-well, because they aren't exactly here anymore..." 300px "D-do you mean?" 300px "Gauri. She came into the hall, then wound up dead later." 300px "Then, Gauri took the knife?" 300px "That's the only possibility..." Characters ALIVE AND DEAD CHART: (Anyone dead has a black and white image.) Alison.png|Alison Alyce.png|Alyce Ana.png|Ana Andy.png|Andy Angelika.png|Angelika Becca.png|Becca Brittany.png|Brittany Daniel.png|Daniel Felix.png|Felix Gaby.png|Gaby GauriDead.png|Gauri Happy.png|Happy Hayley.png|Hayley Jade.png|Jade Jake.png|Jake Joe.png|Joe Kerwin.png|Kerwin Kyle.png|Kyle Kyler.png|Kyler Lily.png|Lily Matt.png|Matt Maya.png|Maya Nathan.png|Nathan Sis.png|Sis Sydney.png|Sydney Tae.png|Tae Tim.png|Tim Tomas.png|Tomas TraeDead.png|Trae Troy.png|Troy Question Who was the murderer? answer in the comments x